<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juvia Gang by beka_banzai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165742">Juvia Gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai'>beka_banzai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rookies Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rookies Week 2021, Gen, Make Up, Mentions of death threats, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when he’s trying out color combinations, the only he cares about is how the said combination will end up looking in the end. So entirely focused on one thing that he doesn’t notice that things are happening at the same time he’s focusing.</p><p>“What about Juvia Gang?”</p><p>He was two millimeters away from coloring Kumon’s eyeball lilac.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rookies Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rookies Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juvia Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for A3! Rookie Week 2021 on Twitter.<br/>Day 3 - Azami, beauty, partners</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For entertainment purposes and other ridiculous purposes that Azami doesn’t really want to know about, Kumon’s class decided that they’re going to participate in a beauty contest that is held as part of the cultural festival next month. Why is Azami in the know about this, one might ask? Because Kumon thought it was a good idea to tell him about this while Azami was on a quest to grab some grub in the cafeteria. And on top of that, being unnecessarily dramatic about it.</p><p>He’s actually doing the dogeza.</p><p>“Please, Azami! You’re the only guy I know who’s got the skill to make me really pretty and win the yakiniku coupon!”</p><p>“Yuki-san exists, you know.” He circles around the older, wanting to go to the cafeteria already. Also, people have begun to gather and started to give them looks. It’s getting kinda embarrassing only for him and <em>definitely</em> not Kumon because he starts to beg even louder.</p><p>“Please, Azami! At least, do it for the 500.000 yen prize money!”</p><p><em>Say what? </em>Azami whirls around upon hearing Kumon’s response. What’s with the prize money for a school-wide event being that plenty? Throughout his middle school years, he had never heard about prize money for a contest in a cultural festival being that big—</p><p>“It’s only half the total amount, but with your skills we’ll definitely win!”</p><p>“IT’S ONLY WHAT?”</p><p>Azami’s mind immediately wanders to the amount of brushes he can buy with that much money. So many good quality brushes will be launched before the date of the festival, and Azami has been diligently setting aside some money from the allowance his father gives him every two weeks. There is also one particular brand that will be launching a new foundation line a month before the festival and he’s marked the date. Their skin care products have been serving good results even on his teenager skin, and he’s so looking forward to the self-proclaimed revolutionary foundation formula.</p><p>And the brushes that will be launched together with the foundation. Azami wants those. And to get those he’ll need funds.</p><p>Preferably the 500.000 yen prize money.</p><p>“Yuki-san claimed the other 500?”</p><p>Kumon’s eyes go comically wide at Azami’s question. It does sound like he’s agreeing to be Kumon’s team’s makeup artist.</p><p>“Yeah!” he exclaims, brushing off dust from his knees before continuing, “Yuki said he wants money to experiment on designs for the upcoming Winter play. You know how tight Sakyo-san’s keeping his purse.”</p><p>“I know. Cheapskate bastard wouldn’t even give me 500 yen for face masks.”</p><p>“So… Does this mean you’re in?” Kumon asks, eyebrows lifted up, expectation written clear on his face.</p><p>God, Azami wants to tease the older so bad, but with that 500.000 yen on the line, hell, he’d even swear on his favorite highlighter that he’ll make Kumon the most beautiful pageant that boys and girls will collectively grovel at his feet and beg for mercy, like peasants worshipping a confident and bold royalty.</p><p>A proverbial light bulb pops up in his head.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m in. All the way. I even got a concept ready right now.”</p><p>The glints in Kumon’s eyes Azami is sure mirrored his, the enthusiastic series of nods and booming shouts of “YES! LONG LIVE A5 GRADE YAKINIKU!” that follow all the way to the cafeteria--with this kind of energy, Azami is certain that that half of prize money will be his at the end of the contest.</p><p>♚</p><p>For the past three weeks of makeup trials, costume designing, mixing and matching of color schemes—what works best with Kumon’s own color scheme—and combining ideas to better fit the concept of royalty Azami brought to the table, and add to that the stress from having to study for exams that are coming up, Azami is just about ready to snap. If one more of Kumon’s classmate jokes about “how easy doing that tappy-tap, brushy-brush, swipy-swipe thing is”, he’s going to commit murder. Given the environment he derives from, he knows a thing or two about evading police investigation if he were to be suspected about the sudden disappearances of a clack-box high schooler.</p><p>“If anyone else e’er dares take another piss about my favourite palette, the cops are gon’ have a field day fishin’ yer body outta the ocean. Ya really forgettin’ who my pop is?”</p><p>The room thankfully quiets down for the rest of the day. Some bloke tried to hustle an answer about who Azami’s dad is because they probably legit didn’t know. He shuts his mouth pretty quick after getting the answer he didn’t expect, judging by the pale look on his face.</p><p>Azami only uses “my dad is a yakuza” card when someone is seeking to harm his hobby and aspiration. That’ll teach some ignorant dunderheads to keep their prejudice at bay.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we need a group name!” God bless Kumon for being immune to cynical looking fellows with scary yakuza fathers.</p><p>“What for?” Yuki asks, the seemingly nonchalant question is almost buried among the whirr of his sewing machine. His nose is also almost buried in said machine that Azami is worried he’s gonna sew his nose to the pieces he’s sewing in together.</p><p>“I don’t really know, but the class president said it’s for fun.”</p><p>Azami snorts at the answer, then trots over to where Kumon is sitting—sewing fake flowers to make a belt, his eyes focused on the color combination he put on the back of his hand.</p><p>Sometimes, when he’s trying out color combinations, the only he cares about is how the said combination will end up looking in the end. Will it look patchy, will it blend well, will it not blend well, will it be horrifying—he’s had a number of experiences where he jumps at the mess he made on his face. So entirely focused on one thing that he doesn’t notice that things are happening at the same time he’s focusing.</p><p>“What about Juvia Gang?”</p><p>He was two millimeters away from coloring Kumon’s eyeball lilac.</p><p>The pale-faced guy from earlier stares at Azami with bathed anticipation. “What <em>about </em>Juvia Gang?”</p><p>“For the name. Since it seems that the concept of our pageant is centered around your palettes. I can only see Juvia, so I thought it might… be… a good idea… Ahem. Neverm—“</p><p>“I think it’s good.”</p><p>Azami could care less about group names. He goes back to blend golden bronze into smokey lavender, then tops the colors with glitter because what royalty would give up glitter?</p><p>“Cool. Let’s go with that then. Considering we’re going bold royalty, and that’s what Juvia’s Place is about, at one point.”</p><p>“OOOH! Let’s huddle and do a group chant!”</p><p>“Hell no.” Both Azami and Yuki look up from their respective duties to refuse in cold blood, but give in when they see the dejected puppy look Kumon has perfected after living with deadpan humans filled with cynicism—the likes of Yuki and Azami.</p><p>Reluctantly, they gather to where Kumon is excitedly waving one arm in their direction, his other arm already wrapped around his classmate.</p><p>“On 3, ‘kay? 1… 2… 3—Juvia Gang! Let’s kill it!”</p><p>♚</p><p>Kumon. Fucking. Tripped.</p><p>It’s the day of the beauty contest, and it was their group’s—Juvia Gang’s—turn. Yuki’s design looked like it was especially made to create an image of Kumon that was more dignified than how he usually acts in school. Kumon’s experience from playing a retainer during Summer’s sixth play paid off well in his walking and addressing the audiences. The gold and purple, the flower that fluttered as Kumon strutted down the mock runway, the cape borrowed and fixed from an old play costume they found in the dorm’s storage danced and charmed at Kumon’s every turn. He looked pretty decent. Azami was confident Juvia Gang was going to win the contest. They looked straight up majestic.</p><p>
  <em>But then Kumon fucking tripped.</em>
</p><p>At the very last moment, when he was just a couple of steps away from backstage entrance, he fucking tripped on his cape somehow and unceremoniously face-planted himself to the floor.</p><p>Now, Azami’s just trying to calm his rage, while Kumon is sitting a good distance away, afraid of Azami’s wrath. Members of Mankai Company who are able to make some time to visit the festival are in various levels of amused and concerned. Yuki is openly giggling while putting away the problematic cape, the cause of today’s chaos.</p><p>There goes his brush funds, Azami guesses.</p><p>He kind of has an idea what the other half of the prize money Yuki is going to use on, but there it goes too. And he dares laugh at the possibility of losing extra funds for his costumes.</p><p>One minute to go until the announcement of the beauty contest’s winner. Azami tries to calm down so he doesn’t scare Kumon too much, and begins to wonder about the sponsor of the beauty contest that’s crazy enough to give a winning prize money as much as 1 million yen. This fact goes beyond his understanding.</p><p>So he calls upon Kumon, wanting to ask about it, but the older is reluctant about getting anywhere near him. He scoffs.</p><p>“I’m not anymore, y’know I just wanna ask somethin’.”</p><p>“... What d’you wanna ask?”</p><p>“Who sponsored this contest?”</p><p>Kumon titls his head in confusion instead. “I thought you knew.”</p><p>Well, apparently he doesn’t.</p><p>“It’s Shiseido. It’s written on the flyers and stuff. You don’t know?”</p><p>As Azami shouts a very shocked “WHAT!” and surprising everyone present at the backstage, coincidentally the MC calls upon Juvia Gang as the winner of the beauty contest. The loud cheer pulls Azami back from his confusion on just finding out his favorite skin care brand is a sponsor of a high school level beauty contest.</p><p>And he really only takes in the news when he’s being dragged to the stage to receive the prize as part of the vital individual that’s able to turn an enthusiastic baseball maniac into a man of dignity, strutting down the runway like he’s real royalty.</p><p>“Even when he fell, he didn’t lose face and even show his beautifully put together makeup even more in a show of confidence, as if saying “I have the best support system that has helped me through thick and messy”, and I heard it was because of the makeup artist who also happens to be a big fan of us?”</p><p>Azami has stopped breathing, you see.</p><p>Because in his hand is not the prize money but a complete set of foundation and concealer and brushes he wants to buy with the prize money had he won today. But it seems there’s no longer any need for that.</p><p>Azami stutters out a broken thank you, and looks over to Kumon in disbelief, only to find the older smiling mischievously.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, the rascal.</em>
</p><p>He thinks that but he feels rather… content. Being appreciated and praised for his skill, as the representative of his favorite brand has done to him, sometimes, once in a while is quite satisfying. And fun.</p><p>Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. Azami thinks the smile he can feel blooming on his face right now is enough tell, though. Almost a betrayal even.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in the duration of one of Mayuzumi Kai's Minecraft stream, which is close to 4 hours. I shoulda wrote everything prior to the actual week, but my dumbass wants to feel the sense of being chased by deadline.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to check #RookiesWeek2021 on Twitter too!</p><p>Love,<br/>beka_banzai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>